


Intersection

by Spudato



Series: Carnage AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Fang AU, nb!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Blake wonders if meeting her was inevitable. They're cut from the same cloth, carved from the same stone, and they match in all the right ways. One day, they'll be two halves of a same whole. They can just tell that about her.





	Intersection

“Blake.”

It’s hard not hear Adam’s voice from the other end of the warehouse, especially when it’s so empty tonight. Almost everyone’s got some sort of mission today, it seems, but Blake’s got nothing to do and their hands are itching from the inactivity. They’re not enough of a rookie to take on jobs better made for gophers, and they’re not enough of a veteran to take part in some of the larger undertakings that require a whole team and the command of a Lieutenant. So, they sit somewhere in the middle, picking up the scraps where they can grab them.

As such, they’re not the type to ignore Adam, because he’s usually the one giving them things to do.

Blake doesn’t look over right away, though - instead, they fold up Gambol Shroud back to its pistol form, shoving the blackened rag they were using to clean the blade into the pocket of their hoodie. It’s almost meditative when they maintain their weapon, scrubbing dark metal into a polished sheen, no matter the dents and dings that’re scattered over the surface. It looks impressive, intimidating, so Blake straps it to their back and hops off the empty crate they were sitting on, finally catching Adam’s eye as he strides over.

He’s not alone. In Adam’s shadow comes another Faunus, one Blake’s never seen before. They’re almost Blake’s height, if you ignore the single lupine ear that adds near half a foot. The left ear is but a stump, however, cut at an angle and close to their scalp, and Blake has to swallow down a wince before they finally look to their face.

They’re young, like Blake. Maybe within a year or two, if they had to make a guess. They’ve got a glower that knits their brows together, through Blake’s hoping it just stems from curiosity. Perhaps an attempt to intimidate them first. Not that they need to - they’re wearing just a bloodied tank top and loose cargo shorts, and the curve of muscles and array of jagged scars are enough to convince Blake they’re a fighter. They haven’t got any weapon they can see, either, but a glance down to their hands - flexing in and out of fists - show scars on their knuckles too.

A bare-fist brawler. Blake’s always wary of those kinds, because there’s never a moment they’re not prepared for a fight.

“This is Velvet Scarlatina,” Adam starts, so Blake finally tears their gaze away just long enough to stare up at his mask. It’s only polite. “She’s going to be joining our ranks, but I need someone to show her the ropes. Can I entrust her to you?”

Blake blinks. Usually rookies are given to more experienced officers, which isn’t necessarily how they’d classify themself. “Really?”

“Of course.” Adam’s smile is rare, but it’s always pleasing to see. “You’ve come a long way.”

It’s hard to not lose composure in front of Velvet, but Blake manages it, limiting their smile and offering just a stiff nod of acknowledgement. Adam looks back to Velvet again, putting a hand on Blake’s shoulder.

“Blake can show you everything you’ll need to know. You haven’t unlocked your Aura yet, right?”

Velvet shakes her head, and Blake’s surprised. It answers the question of how she got all her scars, but fighting without an Aura in this day and age is a death sentence. No wonder Adam had picked her up.

“We’ll sort that out soon enough. For now, how about you two get acquainted?” Letting go of Blake, he cants his head in their direction. “Blake can show you where to go if you need me.”

With that, he turns and walks away, his coat giving him a dark and narrowed figure. Velvet still doesn’t say anything, taking the time to look Blake up and down instead, and they’re feeling a little awkward beneath her gaze so they clear their throat to draw her attention upwards again. “So. Guess Adam recruited you?”

It sounds a little more pointed than they meant, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Velvet when she shakes her head, making long red hair wave behind her. “No. I joined up.”

Her accent isn’t local to Vale, nor from the likes of Mistral either. In fact, it sounds a whole lot more like-

“You’re from Menagerie?”

The question sort of drops out of Blake’s mouth before they can help it, and they snap their jaw shut with an audible snap of teeth. It’s not really their business who anyone came from, not when they’re all bleeding for the same cause anyway. That doesn’t stop her from offering a narrow smile in response, though. “Yeah. Came over with my parents for a protest last year.” Her smile gets distinctly sharper. “Until the police thought to mow everyone down, them included.”

Blake’s pretty sure they know what protest she’s referring to. They hadn’t been there, though they’d heard the stories of guns being pulled, of the bodies in the streets. Protest signs made black with blood.

They understand now. “Me too. Different protest, same shit.”

Something softens in brown eyes then, and Velvet swallows thickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Blake half shrugs, and then they offer forward a hand. It just feels like the thing to do, really. “It’ll be good to work with you.”

Velvet scrunches up her nose, and then her palm presses to Blake’s. Her grip is strong and marred with calluses that mirror Blake’s own, and Blake suddenly gets this good feeling about her. “Looking forward to it.”

Maybe it’s unfounded, but Blake reckons they’re gonna do some interesting stuff together in the future.

 

* * *

 

It’ll be six months down the line that Velvet saves their life. It’s because of some random, human motherfucker who thought they could pull a knife on a White Fang officer and get away with it. Blake’s off-guard and their Aura’s down and right as they feel the prick of blade cutting through their clothes, Velvet’s turned on her heel to smash an elbow right into his nose. He drops the knife as he crumples to the ground, but you can never be sure with morons like this so Blake takes it and shoves it right between his ribs.

And then they go, leaving him to either get help or bleed out, depending on whichever comes first.

Once they’re far away and alone down a narrow street, Blake stops and catches Velvet’s arm, gloved fingers holding tight. They want to say _thanks_ , but it comes out as, “I always had a good feeling about you.”

And she just grins, and the white mask on her face is luminescent under the light of a broken moon. “Always had one about you too, partner.”

And Blake thinks that they’d be happy if everything stayed this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick short for Carnage AU/The Art of Immolation.


End file.
